LUMINOSIDAD
by andy galadrim
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPITULO!Por razones de su trabajo un joven tiene que atravesar un ardiente desierto sin embargo... - vaya, eres muchísimo mejor que la alucinación pasada- mencionó llamando la atención del chico. - ¿por qué piensas que soy una alucinación?-
1. Chapter 1

**---LUMINOSIDAD****---**

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO UNO: "ENCUENTRO EN EL DESIERTO"

Maldijo de nuevo y siguió caminando con dificultad debido a la caliente arena, tras limpiarse el sudor de la frente y de los ojos tratando que su visión mejorara levantó el traste que llevaba en la cintura y acercó la boquilla a sus labios pero profirió un gruñido cuando no cayó ni una gota de agua.

- perfecto…el día sigue mejorando…-murmuró para si e inconscientemente llevó su mano al bolsillo derecho de su camisa y apretó el pequeño objeto que receloso guardaba ahí.

Avanzó unos metros mas con el paso cada vez mas lento hasta que deteniéndose un momento para buscar alguna protección momentánea contra el intenso sol se fijó en una gran roca, pero lo que llamó su atención no fue la tentadora sombra que ésta producía sino la presencia de alguien sentado con tranquilidad en medio de la piedra. Se acercó sin pensarlo para poder distinguir mejor a la figura.

- vaya, eres muchísimo mejor que la alucinación pasada- mencionó llamando la atención del chico.

- ¿por qué piensas que soy una alucinación?- el otro sonrió y lo miró mejor, un delgado chico de 16 años aproximadamente con la piel blanca como porcelana a pesar del intenso sol y que irradiaba cierto brillo antinatural, con los ojos azul ártico y el cabello rojo fuego que se agitaba levemente con el quemante aire al igual que su ropa que era blanca y holgada.

- ¿por qué será?- dijo y se dejó caer con alivio en la sombra. Cerró los ojos y sacando un pañuelo se secó el sudor de la cara para abanicarse después con su ropa.

- ¿quieres agua?- preguntó el chico asomando el rostro desde arriba de la piedra.

- creí que ya habías desaparecido, no puedo creer que siga teniendo energías para esto…- escuchó el ligero sonido de pasos y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el chico frente a él mirándolo de manera curiosa.

- ¿sí señor alucinación? Sí fueras real no dudaría en lanzarme sobre ti pero…-

- ¡no soy una alucinación!- lo interrumpió molesto y terminando de caminar la distancia que los separaba le dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

- ¡oye!- se sobó la frente y miró como el pelirrojo se sentó frente a él dónde la sombra no llegaba y después le extendió una botella casi llena con agua.

- he enloquecido por fin…- y agarrando lo que le ofrecían no dudó en beber más de la mitad del delicioso liquido.

- ¡¡ah!!¡¡que delicia!!- devolvió la botella- me llamo Bryan Kusnetzov- se presentó seguidamente.

- yo 12-

-¿he?- el ojiazul agitó la cabeza pensándolo mejor.

- Yuriy Ivanov-

- ¿y que hace un chico como tú aquí en un bello desierto como este?-

- huir-

- ¡¡qué coincidencia yo también!!, oye, porqué no te acercas, te achicharrarás- dijo palmoteando la arena a su lado.

- así estoy bien-

- eres muy extraño…y pareces ruso como yo- dijo analizador.

- no, solo soy un simple experimento- dijo el Yuriy como si recitara frente a un maestro una lección que se sabe de memoria.

- de acuerdo esto ya se puso raro…- el otro bajó el rostro.

- ¡¡pero el calor hace que uno diga cosas raras así que no te preocupes!!- le dijo restándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano.

- pero basta de descansos tengo mucho que caminar y si no me apresuro me agarrará la noche y me moriré de frío- respiró hondamente y se levantó sacudiendo su pantalón.

- ¡adiós Yuriy!- se despidió y se fue alejando poco a poco pero al avanzar unos metros la curiosidad pudo más con él así que miró a sus espaldas y como sospechaba el chico continuaba en la misma posición observándolo con sumo detalle.

- demonios…- regresó lo andado y una vez frente a Yuriy extendió su mano.

- vamos, seas o no seas una alucinación no te dejaré aquí- el otro lo pensó unos segundos hasta que aceptó la mano aún extendida y se levantó.

- ya te dije que no soy una alucinación-

- sí, sí, como sea…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ya está anocheciendo…-

- y ya te terminaste toda el agua- dijo agitando el traste vacío.

- ¡obviamente! Lo extraño es que tú no tengas sed con este enorme calor-

- tendremos que acampar, no es mucho pero tengo una cobija y tal vez pueda encender una fogata- comentó y Yuriy miró su reloj.

- ¿tienes una lámpara?- preguntó y Bryan asintió señalando un lugar que le pareció adecuado para detenerse.

Cuando llegaron abrió la mochila que cargaba y después de rebuscar en ella por un rato sacó una linterna de 30 centímetros y se la dio al pelirrojo que un poco ansioso la encendió y se alumbró con ella. Bryan lo miró extrañado pero no le dijo nada en pago del agua que se había tomado.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y Bryan se había quedado dormido rápidamente presa del enorme cansancio pero solo habían pasado algunas horas cuando el frío comenzó a despertarlo, entreabrió los ojos y enfocó a su sentándose de golpe cuando vio a Yuriy observar extasiado un rubí de 10 centímetros.

- ¡¡¿¿cómo me la quitaste sin que me de cuenta??!!- preguntó arrebatándosela y regresándola a su bolsillo derecho.

- ¡nunca había visto algo tan bello!¿qué es?- preguntó ignorando la pregunta del ojiverde alumbrándose de nuevo con la linterna.

- es un rubí sangre de paloma, es muy valioso así que ¡no vuelvas a tocarlo!- le gritó molesto.

- de acuerdo, lo siento- acomodó la linterna de tal forma que podía seguir alumbrándose y se talló su pie. Bryan lo observó y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro no llevaba zapatos.

- déjame ver- pidió.

- no es nada- dijo sin mirarlo pero Bryan se inclinó para ver mejor.

- ¡idiota, ¿por que no me dijiste nada?!- dijo al ver las ampollas y la piel enrojecida.

- qué más da, soy una alucinación ¿lo recuerdas?-

- ¡no vas a…!- calló de golpe cuando el sonido de un helicóptero acercándose le llegó a los oídos.

- ¡demonios!- se levantó y le echó arena a la pequeña fogata que había encendido.

- ¡¡Yuriy apaga la linterna!!¿Yuriy?- divisó al pelirrojo de pie, con la luz alumbrando su rostro y mirando al cielo con expresión concentrada.

- ¡¡IDIOTA, QUÍTATE DE AHÍ!!- le gritó corriendo hacia él preocupándose cuando las luces des helicóptero se acercaron a ellos.

- creo que es Kai…- escuchó que dijo antes de que tomara su brazo y lo obligara a correr tras él pero tras recordar las heridas del menor se detuvo solo el tiempo necesario para levantarlo en brazos y correr fuera del alcance de las luces.

El peso extra, la arena y el cansancio hicieron que su velocidad desminuyera a cada paso y para su mala suerte una luz los alcanzó y segundos después una lluvia de balas se disparó en su contra. Jadeó cansado y aceptando que no viviría para ver el amanecer del siguiente día miró por última vez al chico que cargaba y vio como éste miraba fijamente al helicóptero.

De pronto las luces se apagaron y aunque los disparos se siguieron escuchando Bryan se apartó del camino y se dio la vuelta para ver como el helicóptero tras volar un poco descontrolado unos momentos se alejó del lugar perdiéndose en la lejanía.

- ¡¡qué suerte!!¡eso estuvo cerca!- dijo para después mirar a Yuriy, éste con la expresión somnolienta le devolvió la mirada al mayor y Bryan pudo haber jurado que la brillante luz que antes rodeaba al ojiazul había disminuido.

Le llevó varios minutos encontrar el lugar en donde había dejado sus cosas ya que el cielo no estaba despejado y la luz de la luna alumbraba tan solo por momentos, sin embargo Yuriy no había soltado la linterna y con su ayuda logró dar con el sitio que buscaba. No pudo volver a conciliar el sueño a diferencia de Yuriy quien durmió profundamente.

Miró de reojo al hermoso chico y sin poder evitarlo posó su mano en la suave mejilla comprobando lo que ya antes había sentido cuando había dormido junto al chico la primera vez. Su cuerpo no estaba ni frío ni caliente sino que desprendía una calidez que no parecía ser afectada por el tipo de clima que los rodeaba además su piel conservaba su pálido tono a pesar del ardiente sol de la mañana.

- definitivamente me volví loco- murmuró y suspirando desvió su mirada hacia el cielo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡por fin salimos de este infierno!- dijo vislumbrando una población cercana.

Momentos después ya avanzaba entre escasas personas (por la hora) pero las constantes miradas hacia su compañero lo pusieron incómodo y lo obligaron a detenerse en cuanto vio a una niña. Se acercó lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara pero no pudiera distinguir bien su rostro que estaba escondido tras su cobija que se había colocado a modo de capucha.

- ¿puedes verlo?-

- ¿al chico brillante?- preguntó la chiquilla estirando la mano para tocar al pelirrojo pero la fiera mirada de Bryan hizo que desistiera y tan solo continuara observando con curiosidad al chico que era transportado en la espalda del mayor.

- te dije que no era una…-

- si, ya lo sé, solo tenía la esperanza de que así fuera…lo primero será encontrar un lugar para comer-

- ¡hay un buen restaurante aquí cerca!- indicó la niña- tan solo de la vuelta a la izquierda en esa tienda-

- gracias- le dijo Yuriy sonriéndole y Bryan sin poner objeciones se dirigió al lugar indicado.

No era el mejor lugar del mundo pero vendían comida y había mesas y sillas que parecían muy cómodas así que Bryan bajó a Yuriy y después de ordenar sacó un celular de su pantalón.

- ¡Spenc!...............por supuesto que lo tengo ¿con quién crees que hablas?...............mañana a las 9 en…- levantó el menú- el dingo glotón……………¡¡no llegues tarde!! – colgó.

- ¿hablabas del rubí?-

- escucha pequeño, no tengo nada contra ti pero debes olvidar por completo que me conociste, comeremos, te compraré unos zapatos y nos dividiremos ¿de acuerdo?- molesto, Yuriy frunció el ceño y levantándose se marchó sin decir nada.

- ¡me hubieras dejado en el desierto!- dijo de pronto sin voltear a verlo.

- ¿qué…?¡¡Yuriy!!-lo llamó comenzando a caminar tras él pero se detuvo dándose cuenta de lo que hacía así que se sentó de nuevo.

- no es mi problema…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- le dije a ese idiota que no llegara tarde…-farfulló mirando su reloj y tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa. En ese momento tres hombres de alta estatura y complexión musculosa entraron al lugar y lo inspeccionaron cuidadosamente con la mirada. Bryan bajó un poco el rostro para que no lo reconocieran y discretamente acercó la mano al arma que escondía.

- ¿ha visto a este chico? – le preguntaron mostrándole una foto rajada con el rostro del pelirrojo.

-…-

-¿lo ha visto?- preguntó de nuevo el sujeto pero se alejó cuando uno de sus compañeros lo llamó señalando a un hombre que hablaba con su tercer acompañante. De pronto recordó algo que el chico le había dicho.

_- ¿y que hace un chico como tú aquí en un bello desierto como este?-_

_- huir- _

_- solo soy un simple experimento…- _

- no es mi problema…- se repitió lo mismo que el día anterior para convencerse.

- Bryan, lamento llegar tarde es solo que...¿Bryan?- miró al fornido rubio que estaba sentado frente a él.

- sí…-

- bien, ya está todo preparado, el avión te estará esperando a las 2 en el aeropuerto, tu dinero ya está depositado así que ya puedes dármela- dijo entusiasmado extendiendo la mano. Bufó y sacó el rubí envuelto en un pañuelo. Spencer le echó un pequeño vistazo para comprobar el objeto y cuando lo hizo sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡¡siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo!!, ahora, ¿comeremos antes de que te vayas?- pero Bryan ya se había puesto de pie.

- prueba la carne por mi…- dijo y salió corriendo en búsqueda del chico pelirrojo. A lo lejos los hombres vestidos de chaqueta negra avanzaban entre la gente buscando impasibles en todos los rincones. Corrió tras ellos, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaría Yuriy así que los siguió.

Las horas pasaron pero a los hombres no parecía importarles eso, ni siquiera tenían problemas al irrumpir en casas y comercios cuando creían encontrar a su objetivo. De un momento a otro todos siguieron el llamado del más alto de ellos y entraron a lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado.

- ¡¡oye tú gorila!!- llamó al que se había quedado rezagado para hacer una llamada y al mismo tiempo buscó a su alrededor algo útil.

- ¿qué quieres?-

- ah…- miró a sus lados y suspiró derrotado.- ni modos…-y tomando impulso saltó para patear la parte más delicada del sujeto frente a él.

- no puede ser…- mencionó cuando el otro no se inmutó ni un poco. El hombre sonrió y Bryan lo imitó.

- lo harás divertido ¿he?- y tras decir eso tronó sus dedos y su cuello.

El tipo parecía divertirse al detener todos los golpes y patadas que Bryan le mandaba sin preocuparse en lanzar su propio ataque en ningún momento.

- ¡lo tenemos!- escucharon en la voz de alguien que bajaba las escaleras.

- fue divertido pero ya es hora de terminar- dijo Bryan sonriendo más ampliamente y en un rápido movimiento tomó al hombre del brazo y lo lanzó al suelo con fuerza para después golpear su nuca con el codo. Se permitió lanzar una diabólica risa de éxito antes de sacar la pistola y apuntar hacia las escaleras.

- ¿llamaste a…?-

- suéltenlo- ordenó con una sonrisa y una expresión por demás asesina.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y luego al hombre que estaba en el suelo. Yuriy miró con asombro a su salvador y cerró los ojos levemente cuando sus captores sostuvieron su brazo con más fuerza.

- ¿lo tengo que repetir de nuevo?- preguntó y uno de los tipos acercó la mano a su chaqueta pero antes de que llegara profirió un quejido y se inclinó pues una bala había traspasado su pierna pero no soltó a Yuriy.

- ¿también quieres una? ¡¡SUÉLTENLO!!- gritó y aflojaron su agarre, Yuriy les sonrió burlón y caminó hacia Bryan- bien…- dijo éste antes de dispararle al otro sujeto en la pierna.

- precaución- dijo y tomando al chico de la mano retrocedió hasta salir del edificio.

- se rompió tu linterna- mencionó mientras corrían y Bryan se rió.

- oye, no disminuyas la velocidad- reclamó jalándole el brazo con mas insistencia.

- Bryan…- murmuró el otro- me inyectaron al…- perdió el conocimiento sin terminar la frase.

- ya te gustó que te cargue ¿no?-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Holas!!! Nuevo fic jojojo y eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar los demás eh!! Tómenlo como una de esas historias extras que a veces traen los mangas…y ya está terminado así que la actualización depende de sus hermosos reviews!!!

Se cuidan y nos vemos!!!!!


	2. KAI

**Suludossssssss!! Jojo actualización!!**

**---LUMINOSIDAD****---**

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO DOS: "KAI"

_-¡solo__ eres un simple experimento!!-_

_-volveré por ti, no vayas a irte de aquí…-_

- _¿creías que podías escapar de Biovolt?, solo muerto te librarás de ellos-_

Despertó de golpe con la respiración un poco agitada y un poco de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- por fin despiertas- le dijo Bryan y fue cuando Yuriy notó que estaban en un avión sobrevolando el océano.

- estuviste hablando entre sueños…-

-¿si?, lo siento- Bryan frunció el ceño.

-¿quién diablos es Kai?-Yuriy se llevó las manos a la cara.

- mi… guardaespaldas…- miró su reloj.

- debería haber llegado por mi, es extraño…- Bryan bufó.

- en dos horas llegaremos a Tokio-

- ¿y me dejarás otra vez?- Bryan pareció pensarlo detenidamente.

- cuéntame tu historia y veremos…-

- yo no se mucho aunque Kai me contó un poco- Bryan gruñó por inercia a la sola mención del nombre.

- desde que recuerdo he vivido en un laboratorio, parece que hubo un accidente radioactivo y mis padres murieron así como muchas personas pero quince quedaron con vida y nuestro cuerpo pareció mutar de cierta forma, yo soy el número 12 y el único que se adaptó satisfactoriamente-

- yo soy como una batería humana, por eso emito este brillo- se miró la mano-…sin la luz moriría…- Bryan parpadeó escéptico.

- que experimenten contigo no es algo agradable, muchas veces traté de escaparme así que contrataron a Kai para que me vigilara siempre, controlo la electricidad así que quemaba todo cuando me marchaba, era mucho el dinero que gastaban en lo que yo echaba a perder además de que no parecía haber avances así que decidieron hacer una disección, Kai se enteró y me sacó de ahí pero nos estaban persiguiendo así que me dejó en el desierto para que lo siguieran a él y después regresaría por mi…-

- tú…¿tú apagaste las luces del helicóptero?- Yuriy asintió sin querer mirar a Bryan.

- ¡¡¿y el desgraciado te dejó ahí como si nada?!!- profirió molesto.

- me dejó una botella con agua…y…- calló.

- bah una botella con agua…-

-lo has visto, mi cuerpo es diferente, no me afecta la luz del sol, ella me…"recarga"…- Hubo un silencio profundo que duró hasta que un quejido frustrado de Bryan rompió la tensión.

- la historia es demasiado extraña pero…ya que, ¡te llevaré conmigo!-

- ¡si quieres puedo apagar los sistemas de seguridad!- dijo Yuriy.

- ¿eso que tiene que ver?-

- crecí en un laboratorio pero no soy idiota… el rubí, loas disparos, la llamada…-

- jejeje, creo que me pillaste pequeño, ¡pero no pienses que me meto con cualquiera! Solo recupero las cosas valiosas de algunas personas…- el pelirrojo se rió y Bryan sonrió feliz de escuchar la melodiosa risa de Yuriy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡¡Ya llegué cariño!!- gritó al entrar y tras dejar las llaves de su coche en una mesa alta que estaba en el recibidor se dirigió a la sala donde había estado el pelirrojo antes de que saliera.

- ¿cariño?-

- ¿qué no te gusta?- se rió- no te lo tomes tan enserio, siempre quise decir eso- le mostró las bolsas que cargaba y después se las dio al chico.

- ¡espero que te queden!, todas tienen manga larga como pediste, pero habría sido más fácil si me hubieras acompañado- el otro asentó las bolsas y revisó su interior.

- la gente me observa-

- eres muy lindo- Yuriy lo miró con reproche.

- sabes a lo que me refiero…-

- ¡exageras! Que importa si algunos creen que estás contaminado con algo extraño o que eres un fantasma…- se quedó pensativo.

- no me gusta…- Bryan no escuchó lo que dijo aunque se le quedó viendo.

- aunque más bien creo que pareces un ángel- Yuriy se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta para que Bryan no lo notara.

- idiota…- susurró y se fue a cambiar bajo la atenta mirada de Bryan.

Recordando que no había revisado su cuenta en el banco, el ojiverde se levantó y fue en busca de su laptop, la encendió y comenzó a teclear con rapidez, sonrió al comprobar que su dinero ya había llegado además de varias propuestas de trabajo.

- ¿y esto?- el pelilavanda alzó la mirada para saber lo que le preguntaban.

- un regalo- Yuriy sonrió y encendió la linterna que llevaba en sus manos. Se dejó caer en el sillón frente a Bryan y acostado comenzó a dibujar figuras con la luz en el techo.

- de alguna forma te pagaré, lo de las alarmas de seguridad era en serio…-

- no tienes que regresarme nada, además casi siempre voy de noche, ¿cómo se supone que resistirás sin luz?-

- puedo aguantar algunas horas-

- ni lo pienses, jamás te llevaré- dijo y siguió leyendo una de las propuestas con mas ganancias.

- pero…-

- shhhh…- lo calló y alzó el rostro agudizando los sentidos.

- ¿qué?- preguntó sentándose molesto por haber sido callado.

Bryan se levantó y con pasos largos llegó a donde el ojiazul estaba, le indicó que lo siguiera y se pegaron al pasillo por donde se entraba al cuarto. Sacó su arma, con lentitud y cuidado de no hacer ruido la cargó y esperó.

Los segundos pasaron y Yuriy se preguntó si Bryan se había vuelto paranoico con todo lo que había pasado pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando sobresaltó en el silencio un casi imperceptible sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Tras concentrarse mejor pudo captar que alguien estaba muy cerca de ellos así que se quedó quieto cual estatua aunque se preocupaba de que los encontraran porque podía escuchar su propia respiración y su corazón latir a gran velocidad.

Bryan lo miró y con mímica le indicó que no se moviera de ahí, después avanzó hacia el intruso, Yuriy se comenzó a poner nervioso cuando en su imaginación podía ver a Bryan a unos pasos de un tipo fornido y armado como los que lo habían encontrado en el edificio abandonado.

- ¡baja el arma!- gritó Bryan- ¿no me escuchaste?- Se escucharon disparos y objetos golpeándose y rompiéndose.

"Bryan" Pensó sosteniendo sobre su pecho con fuerza su linterna y saliendo apresurado del cuarto corrió hacia el lugar donde escuchaba la pelea pensando en lo que podría hacer para ayudar al mayor.

- ¡maldición!- escuchó que gritara el ojiverde junto con un quejido antes de entrar a la cocina.

Bryan se protegía de las balas detrás del refrigerador, su hombro sangraba y miraba asesinamente a la entrada donde suponía Yuriy se escondía el agresor.

- ¡entrégame al chico y te perdonaré la vida!- escuchó en una varonil voz.

- ¡lárgate de mi casa y yo te perdonaré la vida imbécil!- el otro se rió burlonamente.

- ¿lo dices con esa herida en el hombro?-

-quise ser amable pero ¡¡solo saldrás de aquí como cadáver!!- gritó Bryan muy molesto.

-¡¡BASTA!!- miraron a Yuriy quien se había colocado frente a Bryan con expresión molesta y decidida.

- ¡quítate de ahí!- le gritó Bryan tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta y jalándolo hacia él.

- ¡Kai, Bryan es un amigo!-

- ¿K...Kai?- el susodicho los observó detenidamente y después bajó el arma.

- hn…-

- ¡¡¿ese idiota es Kai?!!- lo señaló algo histérico y Yuriy asintió.

- he venido por Yuriy- anunció el estoico joven.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿necesitas otra luz?-

- ¿bromeas?, ¡con cuatro es más que suficiente!- sonrió y se acomodó mejor entre las suaves cobijas de color claro.

- buenas noches pequeño…- dijo en voz baja antes de salir del cuarto. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de agua fría.

- el no es una mascota…- Bryan gruñó molesto, ahora que conocía al sujeto lo odiaba todavía más.

- ya lo sé-

- mañana me lo llevaré-

- ¿a dónde?- lo encaró.

- no te importa- dijo con una simpleza desesperante.

- me importa, además no permitiré que te lo lleves, conmigo estará mejor que en cualquier otro lugar- se rascó levemente la cabeza al mirar el desorden que tarde o temprano tendría que arreglar.

- ¿él estará mejor o tú estarás mejor?- preguntó suspicaz pero Bryan no le contestó.

- aún si el quisiera quedarse yo se lo que es mejor para él, además no sabes nada, acabarás echándolo de tu vida y no voy a permitir que lo lastimes de esa manera…-

- te gusta ¿no?-preguntó Bryan tratando de desquitarse por lo que le había dicho Kai anteriormente.

- a ti también por lo que puedo notar, qué lástima que a Yuriy no le gusten los ancianos…-

-¡¡¿a quién llamas anciano!!?- lo alzó con facilidad olvidándose por completo de su hombro lastimado así que cuando una punzada de dolor le llegó de golpe no tuvo más remedio que bajar al sujeto.

- Yuriy tiene 16 años y tú…- lo miró con escrutinio.

- 26- la expresión sorprendida de Bryan le dio la razón.

- tú no pareces muy joven que digamos…- se trató de defender.

- y no eres muy inteligente por lo que puedo notar ya que acabas de aceptar que te gusta…-se rió- y si tienes curiosidad yo tengo 22- se quedaron en silencio pero mirándose de manera desafiante.

- de acuerdo, que él decida con quien se quiere quedar- dijo Kai estirando la mano para cerrar el trato a lo que Bryan asintió y junto la mano con la del otro.

- ¿quieres que te ayude con la bala¿?- preguntó señalando la herida del otro.

- no gracias, ¡yo puedo solo!-

Terminó de vendarse el hombro y masculló un insulto cuando miró la bala que se había sacado. Suspiró un poco cansado y pensó darse un relajante baño antes de dormir pero estaba a medio camino cuando las luces de su casa comenzaron a parpadear así que inmóvil no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en Yuriy como el causante.

Llegó a la habitación del pelirrojo justo cuando parecía que las luces estaban a punto de explotar pero cuando notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta y que voces salían del cuarto se asomó con cautela.

-aquí estoy…- le murmuró Kai con tranquilidad y abrazándolo fuertemente acarició su cabello para tratar de calmarlo.

- ¡no dejes que me regresen a ese lugar!, no me dejes solo, no me dejes…- apretó con fuerza y desesperación la ropa del mayor quien con un delicado movimiento tomó el rostro de Yuriy para que lo viera a los ojos.

- regresé por ti ¿verdad?, te encontré- Yuriy asintió.

- entonces deja de preocuparte tanto…- Yuriy volvió a asentir y se acostó con más tranquilidad.

- me quedaré hasta que te duermas- avisó acomodándole el cabello y Bryan se alejó.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- entonces…¿quieren que yo elija si quedarme con Bryan o irme con Kai?- asintieron.

- no soy una mascota…-

- lo sabemos…- dijeron a coro.

- mmm-sonrió- me quedaré…-

-¡JA!- gritó Bryan triunfal.

- y Kai también- sentenció y el susodicho sonrió de lado.

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué?- reclamó Bryan un poco decepcionado.

- necesitas una ayuda con tu trabajo ¿no?, con tu hombro lastimado…Kai es bueno con los disparos y yo con la electricidad-

- ¡ah no!, ¡no voy a trabajar con…eso!- Kai le mandó una mirada asesina y Yuriy amplió la sonrisa.

- aquí 12, ¿ya están en posición? cambio- dejó de oprimir el botón pero no se escuchó nada.

- ¿ya están en posición? cambio- repitió.

- no tienes que decir cambio…- escuchó en respuesta.

- ¿qué? ¿quién habla? Cambio- se asomó entre unos arbustos.

- ¡sabes quien soy pequeño!-

- no, cambio- escuchó un suspiro resignado.

- el halcón reportándose y en posición, cambio…- Yuriy sonrió.

- no deberías molestarlo- sugirió Kai a su lado pero el pelirrojo amplió la sonrisa.

- pero, Bryan es muy divertido- dijo y se comenzó a concentrar mirando el frente de la enorme casa.

-¡listo!- anunció.

-de acuerdo, ¡cuídalo pajarraco!-

- ¿pajarraco?-

- que raro, yo le dije que tu nombre clave era fénix…-

- hn…deberías esperar en el coche-

-debería…-Esperaron por unos minutos, pero la impaciencia de Yuriy hizo que la linterna a su lado comenzara a titilar levemente.

- esa cosa- habló para distraer al chico y que pasara algo peor que una luz tenue.

- ¿la linterna?, Bryan me la regalo-

- y la trajiste…haces que me ponga celoso-le susurró al oído.

- no molestes- lo empujó levemente, Kai sostuvo su brazo y estirándolo de un tirón subió la larga manga de la camiseta de Yuriy con parsimonia.

- ah…aquí sigue…- pronunció mirando el reloj color blanco con los números brillando en la oscuridad y soltó su brazo.

- chicos, creo que tenemos un par de problemas…- escucharon por su radio y después de eso silencio-¡olvídenlo!¡ya solo es uno!- Se escucharon disparos y algunos gritos antes de que Bryan saliera corriendo por la puerta de la entrada hacia ellos.

- ¡¡que esperan muévanse!!- se levantaron y corrieron, por momentos Kai miraba de reojo a sus espaldas para comprobar que no les fueran a disparar.

Se podía escuchar el escándalo tras ellos y las luces de las casas encendiendo pero ellos ya se estaban alejando a toda velocidad. Yuriy miró hacia atrás y sonriendo miró como se produjo un apagón detrás de ellos.

- Yuriy…- lo regañó Kai pero este se hizo al desentendido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!!! Aunque si me mandan muchos más seré todavía más feliz!! y si soy más feliz actualizo más rápido jejeje, bue, se cuidan mucho y nos vemos!!^^

**Jullieto:**jeje muchisísimas gracias!!! Waaaaaaaa tu emoción me emocioná!!!y eso es bueno porque actualizo más rapido!! XD jejeje, bueno, muchas gracias por tu lindo y emocionador review!!! te cuidas muchísimo y nos vemos!!

**GabZ:** saludos!! Wiiiiiiiii que bueno que se notan mis oscuras intenciones jajajaja, aunque ya no son tan oscuras porque ya soltó la sopa el Yuriycin jojojo, bueno GabZ-sama muchas gracias por tu review, espero otro en este!!jojojo,ne, te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!!

**Alexa Hiwatari**: holas!! ^^ que bueno que te esté gustando!! Y como ya leiste ya salió el Kaicin jejeje y seguirá saliendo hasta el último capitulo!!, así que ya puedes estar muy feliz!! jojo, bueno, espero me dejes otro review ne? ^^ te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!


	3. LUZ

**Capitulo tres arriba chamacas!!!!!! Y chamacos!! XD**

**---LUMINOSIDAD****---**

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO TRES: "LUZ"

- ya ha pasado una semana…- comentó como si nada dándole otro trago a su cerveza.

- hn…¿has visto el noticiero?-

- sí, esos malditos se atrevieron a decir que padece una enfermedad muy peligrosa y contagiosa-

Hubo un silencio enorme.

- he pensado que…-

- ¿piensas?- lo molestó Kai esquivando después la lata vacía que fue lanzada directo a su cabeza.

- he pensado que Yuriy debería ir a la escuela- terminó de decir.

- no puede, además nos iremos pronto-

- ¿otra vez con eso?- dijo con voz cansina.- Yuriy quiere quedarse aquí ¿recuerdas?-

- no es por eso, tú no conoces a los de Biovolt, nos encontrarán y entonces todo tu mundo rosa terminará…-

- comienzas a molestarme, por cierto…- estiró la mano para tratar de tomar de la mesa frente a Kai una pequeña caja envuelta con papel plateado y con un gran y bello moño rojo pero Kai lo arrimó lejos del alcance de la mano del ojiverde.

- no es para ti…-

- ¡ya lo sé idota!-

-¿tan temprano y ya se están peleando?- preguntó Yuriy entrando a la habitación con la mirada somnolienta. Kai se puso de pie y abrazó al chico.

- feliz cumpleaños- ambos sonrieron a diferencia de Bryan que entre molesto y sorprendido se levantó y sin decir nada se fue cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe que indicó que había salido de la casa.

- Bry…- mencionó Yuriy preocupado por tal reacción

- no creas que me gusta cargar esto, así que ábrelo de una vez- lo interrumpió Kai extendiéndole el paquete.

El pelirrojo miró detenidamente la envoltura y lo embargó una emoción no conocida por él hasta ese momento le llenó los sentidos. Quitó cuidadosamente la cinta con la que el papel estaba pegado con cuidado de que este no se rompiera y tras hacerlo a un lado abrió lentamente la pequeña caja encontrándose adentro de ella un bello collar de oro blanco con un dije de un brillante zafiro. Yuri lo alzó para disfrutar mejor de la piedra preciosa y tras no saber que decir abrazó a Kai con agradecimiento.

- desde ahora festejaremos tu cumpleaños-

- no tenías que regalarme algo-

- te lo mereces, además es en pago de todos los años que jamás pude darte un obsequio- separó de si al chico y le colocó el collar con cuidado. Yuriy apretó con una mano el dije y le sonrió ampliamente a Kai.

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó cuando la sonrisa decayó un poco.

- Bryan, espero que no se haya molestado- Kai frunció el ceño.

- no te preocupes por eso y mejor vayamos a comprar un pastel- Yuriy asintió.

- ¡¡iré por algo que me cubra bien y nos vamos!!-

Habían tardado un poco porque Yuriy no se decidía que elegir pero no podía estar más contento en el trayecto a la casa de Bryan mirando el pastel que llevaba sobre su regazo tratándose de imaginar el sabor de ese nuevo alimento.

- déjalo en la mesa, iré por los platos-

- espero que Bryan regrese pronto para que lo comamos juntos-

- ¿alguien mencionó mi nombre?- escuchó el pelirrojo. Kai regresó con un poco de decepción en la mirada al escuchar que no estaba a solas con el menor.

- así que es tú cumpleaños…y no sabía nada…- fulminó a Kai con la mirada- sin embargo…no creas que no te daré nada…- levantó un dedo- ¡solo espera aquí un momento!- dio media vuelta y Kai y Yuriy escucharon como subía las escaleras, supusieron que iba a su recamara. Tardó unos minutos en regresar.

- bueno- mencionó a la lejanía- ¡espero que te guste!- apareció por fin extendiendo el presente. Los ojos de Yuriy brillaron de la impresión.

- estaba dormido…-mencionó mientras Yuriy tomaba al pequeño y regordete cachorro de las manos de Byan.

-¿un perro?- mencionó Kai con voz siseante pero eso fue opacado por la risa del pelirrojo cuando el canino lamió su mejilla.

- un bóxer aleonado- indicó Bryan orgulloso de ver el efecto de su presente.

- Luz-

- ¿eh?- miró al chico.

- se llamará Luz- dijo acariciando la panza del cachorro.

- es macho…-

- no importa...¡cierto, el pastel!- recordó.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo?- le preguntó a Kai una vez que Yuriy no podía escucharlo.

- lo único que ha cambiado es que ahora también me llevaré al perro- Bryan se rió.

- inténtalo pajarraco…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- _12, ¿a dónde vas?, sabes que no puedes salir de aquí, además ya deberías estar acostumbrado a estas pruebas…- el pelirrojo negó la cabeza repetidamente con desesperación._

_-vamos 12, acércate…-se apretó todo lo que pudo contra el rincón.. _

_- no…aléjense…-_

_- ¡¡ven!!-_

_-no, ¡¡no!!-_

_- Yuriy……¡Yuriy!,¡¡ despierta!¡-_

_- ¡¡NO!!-_

Sus ojos se abrieron por fin tratando de enfocar la realidad empujando al momento el cuerpo que lo rodeaba no sabiendo con certeza en donde se encontraba pero cuando vio los preocupados ojos verdes de Bryan se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y trató de tranquilizar su agitada respiración.

Gritó arto de pasar por esa situación cada vez que dormía y sin despegar las manos trató de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos pero alzó el rostro cuando Bryan lo abrazó con fuerza y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban a oscuras así que cuando buscó las lámparas las encontró rotas.

- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Bryan con una voz suave.

- si… -dijo en un murmullo deseando quedarse entre los protectores brazos de Bryan pero suspirando al saber que no podía quedarse toda la noche así se despegó del mayor con renuencia.

- me quedaré contigo ¿de acuerdo?- se ofreció empujando levemente a Yuriy para que se acostara de nuevo.

- ¡estás lastimado!- se alarmó el pelirrojo.

- ¿esto?- preguntó mostrando sus brazos- no es nada, una vez que saque los cristales y me limpie las heridas sanarán rápido…-

- perdón…- bajó la mirada con culpabilidad.

- ¡vamos! ¡Algo como esto no es nada!, además fue un accidente, ¿tú no te lastimaste verdad?- preguntó y tomando el brazo del menor comenzó a levantarle la larga manga.

- ¡no!- se negó el otro quitando su brazo de un jalón.

- tranquilo pequeño, solo quiero ver, no quiero hacerte nada pervertido- Yuriy se sonrojó y bajando la mirada dejó que Bryan sujetara de nuevo su brazo.

- ¿qué es esto?...-preguntó más para si pasando los dedos delicadamente por los puntos rojizos del brazo del chico al cual se le erizó la piel con el toque.

- las pruebas- respondió quedamente el menor sin querer mirar a Bryan quien ahora descubriendo el brazo derecho comprobó una enorme cicatriz en el antebrazo.

- ¿cómo te pasó?- preguntó mirando la triste expresión del otro.

- me habían colocado un chip de rastreo, yo no sabía lo que era así que en una ocasión cuando traté de escapar y sobrecargué todo lo eléctrico... el chip estalló…-

-en un momento regreso, traeré lámparas…- dijo Bryan sin saber que otra cosa decirle.

Se envolvió entre las mantas y alargando la mano hasta la mesilla que estaba junto a la cama agarró la linterna que Bryan le había regalado pero no la encendió.

- no podemos quedarnos, lo sabes- agarró con más fuerza la linterna sin querer ver la penetrante mirada de Kai.

- lo sé, solo quería estar con él un poco más…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡¡despierta maldita sea!!- se quejó y cubrió su cara con la suave almohada y aspirando con fuerza el tenue pero delicioso aroma que había quedado del cabello del pelirrojo.

- ¡DESPIERTA KUSNETZOV!-

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?- le gritó semi levantándose de la cama y lanzándole la mirada más mortal que pudo.

- ¿dónde está Yuriy?-

-¿eh?- alzó la sábana y palmeó la cama como si Yuriy se hubiera podido haber fundido con ésta.

- no sé- se pudo de pie cual resorte.

- me doy cuenta- salió de la habitación y tomando la mochila que había llevado se colocó su chaqueta y salió. Bryan lo imitó.

- ¿y el perro?-

- sigue aquí-le dijo extendiéndole una hoja de papel que Bryan leyó lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿molestias?,¿y como podría lastimar a alguien? – preguntó subiendo a su automóvil y guardando la hola de papel en su pantalón.

- tus brazos…- dijo Kai señalando con la mirada las heridas.

- ¡¡fue un accidente, se lo dije!!-

- no te alteres…- dijo cuando Bryan piso el acelerador y estuvieron a punto de chocar con una moto.

- ¡¡lo que no entiendo es como tu no estás alterado!!-

- ¿olvidas que lo encontré una vez?- sacó un pequeño aparato donde una luz roja parpadeaba constantemente.

- va hacia el norte- Bryan viró de golpe y las ruedas del auto rechinaron sobre la carretera.

- ¿cómo demonios lo sabes?- Kai sonrió.

- ¿has visto su reloj?- Bryan se quedó pensativo un momento hasta que asintió.

- tiene un chip integrado, y como se lo regalé siempre cuida de que no se eche a perder-

- chico listo…-

- Yuriy- se detuvo como si pensara mejor en seguir hablando o no- tendrá la edad y la apariencia de un adolescente pero nunca ha vivido y no sabe muchas cosas aún por eso es que es muy inocente..es como un niño…que necesita que le enseñen y que lo cuiden-

-no entiendo…- dijo Bryan después de un rato.

-¿cómo demonios no lo vas a entender?- reclamó molesto.

- no es eso, lo que no entiendo es porque me despertaste, lo hubieras encontrado fácilmente y posiblemente jamás los hubiera vuelto a ver- el ojicarmín miró el pequeño monitor.

- me dejó una carta y… me pidió que te cuidara- Kai no dijo nada más.

Condujeron por largas horas y la tarde llegó, se sorprendieron por el largo recorrido que había hecho el chico pero pensaron que de alguna manera había conseguido un medio de transporte a escondidas puesto que no llevaba dinero consigo.

- debe estar a unos metros…- calculó Kai y ambos agudizaron la mirada.

- ¡ahí!- indicó Bryan y deteniendo el coche frente a un parque salió disparado hacia el encapuchado que se mecía suavemente en un columpio.

- ¡Yuriy!- gritó y el pelirrojo se detuvo levantándose con la mirada llena de incredulidad dando pasos hacia atrás conforme Bryan se acercaba.

- ¿qué ha…?- calló cuando el pelilavanda lo abrazó.

- estaba tan preocupado por ti¡¡jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así!!- dejó de abrazarlo y le tomó el rostro con fuerza para que sus ojos se encontraran directamente.

- escúchame bien pequeño, si en verdad no quieres causarme problemas ¡no vuelvas a irte! ¿entendiste?¡¡¿entendiste?!!- Yuriy asintió imperceptiblemente demasiado sorprendido como para hacer otra cosa. Bryan asintió también como comprobación de lo que él mismo había dicho y volvió a abrazar al chico.

- que bueno que nadie te reconoció…- dijo Kai llegando junto a ellos.

- vamos a casa- dijo Bryan quejándose ligeramente cuando se enderezó pues se había inclinado para estar a la misma altura que el pelirrojo.

- si, el anciano ya no soporta las emociones fuertes…-

- ¡¡maldito pajarraco dime anciano otra vez y te desplumo!!- lo amenazó. Yuriy se rió y después los tres se subieron al automóvil.

- ahora que recuerdo…ya solo quedan dos manzanas…- mencionó cuando estaban por llegar a su casa.

- eres adicto a esas cosas…-

- cállate, me estacionaré ahí- le indicó con la mirada una gran tienda.

- oigan, ¿ya comió Luz?-

- eh…saben, creo que las manzanas pueden esperar…- Yuriy los miró acusadoramente.

- no los puedo dejar solos ni un día…- Bryan se rió despreocupadamente y observando el semáforo suspiró un poco ansioso.

- ¿un poco de ayuda?- preguntó Yuriy y el color cambió a verde.

- Yu…-

- tranquilo Kai,¡tengo esto!- le mostró su linterna- además ya casi llegamos ¿no?-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Queremos reviews, reviews, reviews!!!!^^ jeje

**Jullieto:** holaaaaaaaaa!!! Yo feliz de leerte por aquí otra vez!! Que bueno que mi fic te alegró el día!!, espero que tu computadora ya esté mejor, trataré de actualizar el viernes o el jueves ne? n.n, ah! Y será el ultimo capitulo!, yo estoy muy bien gracias, un poco estresada con mi tarea pero nada mas XD , te cuidas muchísimo y nos vemos!!!^^

**GabZ**: ^^ saludos!! Jojojo si, el relojin es muy importante o.o pero shhh no le digas a nadie jeje…mmm con los dos?? Jaja bueno por mi no hay problema!! XD pero por ellos…es otra historia!!, gracias por tu review!, te cuidas y nos vemos!!!n.n

**Alexa Hiwatari: **holas, holas!!! Jeje *o* si yo también adoro a estos tres…y si agregamos a Hiro…mmm…o.o em como te decía, muchas gracias por tu review!!, te cuidas y nos vemos!!!

**Nyu: **jefecita!! Si, ya se que no te gusta pero ya te dije que si no lo ponía así lo hubiera hecho de Tactics!!! o ni lo digas que se parece a esa cosaaaaaaaaaa . sabes que me cae mal!! Pero como ya te había dicho, si quieres pensar que es él adelante!! Y si mi Bryan babeante como siempre jajajaja XD o.o por cierto que estaba viendo Spiral la otra vez y sabes que se me acordó??? Que dijiste que ibas a escribir un fic de Eyes y Kanone!!!! Jefeciiiiiiiiita!!!! Em…simple recordatorio jojojo, b ueno, te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!!! y me dejas otro review!!! jeje

**Sheena-Yukiko-25: **amigaaaaa!!no te preocupes, mientras me leas y me dejes review me pondré muy feliz!! no importa cuanto te tardes!!!...por cierto no se te vaya a olvidar avisarme cuando actualices!! Eh!!, ^^ sip,sip Kai de guardaespaldas se ve kawaii *o* e imagínate a Bryan!!! Babaaaaa, gracias por tus reviews!!, animo con tu tarea!!! Te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!!!!^^


	4. GRACIAS

**El último!!**

**---LUMINOSIDAD****---**

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO CUATRO: "GRACIAS"

Bryan apagó el motor y todos bajaron, el mayor comenzó a rebuscar las llaves en sus bolsillos y justo cuando iba a meter la llave en la cerradura se detuvo de golpe fijándose detenidamente en la rendija de la puerta.

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Yuriy.

- las luces, yo no las dejé encendidas…- Kai sacó su semiautomática y se puso delante de Yuriy, el ojiverde sacó su beretta.

- al coche…- susurró Bryan y comenzaron a retroceder pero antes de que pudieran llegar la puerta se abrió.

- joven Kai cuanto tiempo sin verlo…¿ha cuidado bien de nuestro preciado experimento?-

- Boris…- Yuriy apretó la chaqueta de Kai y aunque su cuerpo tembló levemente le mandó una mirada retadora al desagradable hombre.

- bajen las armas señores o…- el hombre que les apuntaba y que estaba al lado de Boris estiró el brazo para recibir la inquieta bola café.

- Luz…-

- así que así se llama esta cosa, bien 12 ven y dejaré que el pequeño Luz sobreviva…- el cachorro se removió entre las manos del hombre mientras lo mordisqueaba y le gruñía.

- te volaré los sesos si lo intentas- le avisó Bryan apuntándole al rostro. Boris se rió desagradablemente y nadie se movió esperando el siguiente movimiento.

Un disparo y el hombre que acompañaba a Boris cayó muerto de un balazo en la frente.

- ¡¡váyanse!!, ¡¡yo recuperaré al perro!!- gritó Bryan lanzándole las llaves de su coche a Kai y entrando a la casa.

- ¡¡te esperaremos en las manzanas!!- le indicó Kai y apresurando a Yuriy se subieron al coche.

- ¡¡abróchate el cinturón y agáchate!!- el pelirrojo lo obedeció cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos y escuchando los cristales rotos por las balas. Kai arrancó.

- ¿Cuándo dijiste lo de las manzanas te referías al edificio grande?- preguntó Yuriy desde el mismo lugar.

- demonios, nos están siguiendo- dijo Kai sin responder a la pregunta y sacando el brazo por la ventana disparó.

- ¡Yuriy pásame el cartucho que está en la mochila a tus pies- el chico obedeció rebuscando entre las cosas de Kai.

- ¡¡¿qué es un cartucho?!!-

- ¡la barra negra!- le pasó lo que le pedía y se atrevió a echar un rápido vistazo hacia atrás. Tres enormes camionetas los seguía sin importarles a quienes atropellaban o cuantos accidentes producían al apartar a los automóviles que les estorbaban a su paso.

- ¡el semáforo!- Yuriy regresó la vista al frente comprendiendo lo que Kai le había dicho así que después de que ellos pasaron Yuriy cambió la luz y una de las camionetas chocó con un auto blanco y dejó de avanzar.

- bien…-

- ¡¡KAI!!- dejando de observar lo que pasaba atrás Kai pisó el freno maniobrando con el volante para evitar atropellar a una familia que pasaba por un paso peatonal.

Las llantas chillaron y el coche dio vueltas por la calle hasta golpearse contra un poste. Yuriy forcejeó con el cinturón que lo había salvado y cuando logró abrirlo sacudió el cuerpo de Kai.

- tranquilo estoy vivo…-murmuró en un quejido de dolor y recordando la situación miró hacia atrás. Las camionetas se acercaban.

- ¡¡¿están bien?!!- escucharon en una voz de mujer pero ignorándola Kai limpió la sangre que caía de su frente y amenazaba con bloquearle la visión y abrió de un poderoso golpe la golpeada puerta que estaba atascada, saliendo primero sacó después a Yuriy jalándolo de los brazos.

- corre Yuriy, los distraeré mientras llegas con Bryan- el agitado chico se quedó de pie- ¡¡CORRE!!- le gritó y el otro reaccionando lo obedeció.

- se han metido con la persona equivocada imbéciles…- dijo rebuscando por un momento dentro del coche para agarrar su arma.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Corrió lo más veloz que sus piernas le permitieron, miró el cielo que poco a poco iba oscureciendo y sintió como su energía comenzó a decaer, sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso y abriéndose camino entre la gente centró su concentración en recordar el camino correcto por el cual podía llegar a la enorme tienda.

Por fin pudo divisar el enorme edificio así que deteniéndose en la entrada miró desesperado hacia todas partes tratando de divisar a Bryan, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho y las piernas parecían no poder aguantarlo por más tiempo. Un ruido lo hizo mirar tras él y al ver como una camioneta negra se detenía a unos metros de él optó por adentrarse al edificio.

- ¿ya cuenta con la tarjeta de…¡¡espere!!- ignoró la voz que lo llamaba y siguió corriendo, dobló por los amplios pasillos y al llegar a un enorme y alto estante donde montones de cajas acomodadas con alimentos que no le importó saber de que tipo eran se escabullo entre ellas y se quedó quieto y en silencio.

Disparos y gritos se escucharon por el lugar y después de muchos pasos corriendo solo se escucharon algunos televisores y una tranquila música que se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Yuriy, con los ojos abiertos a no más poder miró a sus lados atento a cualquier sombra o movimiento cercano agradeciendo que el abrigo con capucha que tenía fuera lo suficientemente grueso como para ocultar el tenue brillo de su piel.

- ¡¡no podrás escapar de aquí¡¡- un disparo y se escuchó una televisión menos.

- ¡¡te encontraremos¡¡- disparos repetidos y ahora la música era la única que se escuchaba. Yuriy cerró los ojos con fuerza y la tienda quedó en completa oscuridad.

- ¡¡no creas que eso te ayudará chiquillo!!- vio las piernas de alguien cruzar

por el lugar donde el estaba y alejarse después.

- ¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS MALDITO EXPERIMENTO?!!-

- ¡¡entre los estantes, busquen entre los estantes!!- gritó alguien y Yuriy comenzó a arrastrarse fuera de su escondite sin saber que hacer.

Salió pero a los primeros pasos se detuvo asustado del ruido que hacían los zapatos que llevaba así que quitándoselos lo más rápido que pudo los metió entre unas latas de leche en polvo y avanzó inseguro alejándose del ruido que hacían los hombres al buscar entre los productos.

- ¡¡encontré algo!!-

- debe estar cerca…- pegó su espalda a una caja deseando que su cuerpo se fusionara con ella.

- ¡creo que lo veo!, ¡¡ahí!!- el pelirrojo viró el rostro y reaccionando al ver al hombre que estaba a un par de metros de él corrió sin rumbo.

- ¡¡ESTÁ HUYENDO!!¡¡POR AQUÍ!!- escuchó las balas tras él y aceleró el paso sintiendo que su respiración le fallaba y fue cuando distinguió una pequeña puerta así que con su nuevo destino en mente apresuró el paso y cuando creyó que no podría llegar su mano giró la perilla y después de cerrar tras él colocó el seguro.

Cayó con las fuerzas al límite y dando grandes bocanadas trató de que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire, los disparos no se hicieron esperar y arrastrándose entre las cajas que estaba almacenadas ahí se alejó todo lo que pudo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza encogió su cuerpo y abrazó sus piernas ocultando el ostro entre ellas y su pecho.

"Bryan, Bryan, Bryan" repitió su mente y los disparos y los pasos se alejaron de donde él estaba.

De pronto todo quedo en silencio y después de comprobar que estaba en el mismo lugar solo y sin saber que había pasado afuera la ansiedad lo invadió. Se levantó con dificultad tras quitarse el abrigo que sentía comenzaba a asfixiarlo y comprobando que su cuerpo brillaba ligeramente acercó la mano a la perilla de la puerta, dudó un momento sabiendo que todo podía ser una trampa pero no pudiendo permanecer más tiempo en ese pequeño cuarto abrió.

Camino cauteloso aunque no vio a nadie, a lo lejos vislumbró la salida y como parecía libre caminó hacía allí, reprimió un sonido de sorpresa cuando se topó con los cuerpos inmóviles de dos sujetos, se acercó precavidamente y tras comprobar que estaban muertos tomó el arma de uno de ellos y rodeándolos siguió con su camino pero el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando a unos metros de salir escuchó el ruido de botes arrastrándose por el suelo. Sujetó con fuerza el arma y apuntando en la dirección donde el ruido continuaba se acercó.

- ¡Luz!- caminó hacia el despreocupado cachorro que ignorándolo tragaba las galletas que estaban dentro de un recipiente de plástico, al llegar a su lado se agachó para cargarlo.

- pequeño estás bien…- se volteó buscando a Bryan y lo encontró sentado con la espalda contra un mostrador.

- Bryan…- gateo hasta él.

- perdón por no ir por ti pero antes necesitaba descansar- se rió débilmente- tal vez es verdad que ya estoy envejeciendo- Yuriy miró asustado la ropa ensangrentada del mayor.

- no toda es mía…- el pelirrojo abrió la chaqueta de Bryan con desesperación.

- se que te mueres por mi pero no creo que…-

- idiota, ¡quiero saber si tienes alguna herida grave!- aclaró con un sonrojo que Bryan notó debido al brillo de la blanca piel.

- ¿ahora insultas?-

- lo aprendí de ti…- Bryan se rió deteniéndose por un quejido.

- no…- miró los ojos color esmeralda- no es grave…¿cierto?- preguntó inseguro cuando encontró la herida de una bala en el costado de Bryan, sangraba profusamente así que el chico presionó el lugar.

- duele de la fregada así que no es nada…-

- ¡hay que encontrar ayuda! ¡¡Kai, hay que encontrarlo!!¡¡hay que…!!- calló al sentir la mano de Bryan sobre su mejilla, lo miró interrogante pero no se movió debido a la seria expresión del otro.

- ¿qué pasa?-

Su repuesta nunca llegó ya que Bryan había acercado su rostro y lo había besado. Su corazón latió emocionado y cerró los ojos dejando que el mayor apresara sus labios repetidamente sin poder evitar un gemidito cuando los mordisqueó y después de lamerlos lentamente introdujo su lengua al cálido interior de su boca, Yuriy no sabía que hacer así que dejó que Bryan hiciera cuanto quería, sin embargo luego de que Bryan colocara su mano en su nuca para poder tener más contacto su tímida e inexperta lengua se unió a la contraria en un nuevo deseo de experimentar nuevas y más profundas emociones que le recorrieran con más fuerza el cuerpo cual corriente eléctrica. Cuando se separaron jadeantes Bryan lamió los suaves y calientes labios de Yuriy en una caricia que estremeció por completo el cuerpo del menor.

-sabía que sabías delicioso…- el ojiazul abrió los ojos al escucharlo hablar pero aun presa de las fuertes emociones no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse todavía más de lo que estaba. El cálido líquido que manchaba su mano izquierda le recordó que Bryan estaba herido así que tratando de que sus abrumados pensamientos regresaran a la normalidad concentró su pensamiento en ayudar a su salvador.

- la, la farmacia- recordó de golpe y se levantó a trompicones, la encontró al momento ya que estaba ubicada a la entrada, tomó todas las vendas que pudo y regresando al lado del sonriente Bryan vendó cuidadosamente la herida.

- Yuriy, toma al perro- levantó la mirada.

- ¡¡Kai!!, que bueno que estás aquí, ayúdame…- el susodicho tenía una tela en su pierna a modo de venda.

- toma al perro- el chico asintió y se acomodó a Luz entre los brazos.

- ¡hay que llevar a Bryan a un hospital!-

- cuida de Yuriy estúpido pajarraco…-murmuró Bryan.

-¿eh?- Kai asintió y tomando la mano del pelirrojo con fuerza lo jaló hacia la salida.

- la diversión se acabó Yuriy- dijo Kai avanzando lo más apuradamente que le permitía su pierna lastimada.

- ¿Qué? Espera no!! Bryan, no podemos dejarlo ahí, ¡¡BRYAN!!-

- sigue avanzando-

- ¡¡suéltame, tenemos que regresar, está muy herido!!- Kai se detuvo de golpe.

- entiéndelo, no había nada que hacer, nos habría retrasado y al final Boris nos hubiera atrapado-

- ¡pero por lo menos hubiéramos pedido ayuda!- dejó de forcejear cuando el cachorro se quejó por tanto jaloneo.

- estás herido…- le dijo limpiando la sangre que resbalaba por su cabeza.

- ¡eso no importa!- el celular de Kai comenzó a sonar y éste lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla exterior.

- es Bryan…- abrió el aparato y se lo llevó al oído.

- joven Kai, sería tan amable de pasarle el teléfono a 12- pidió y Kai colgó la llamada.

- ¿qué?, ¿qué pasó?- el celular sonó de nuevo y Yuriy arrebatándoselo a Kai contestó.

- ¿Bryan?-

- no pero está aquí con nosotros…-

- él no tiene nada que ver con esto-

- ¿no?, claro que tiene, desde que mató a tantos de mis hombres, no, desde que te ayudó en Australia tiene mucho que ver con esto, hemos gastado mucho dinero y tiempo en ti así como el que hemos gastado en mantenerlo con vida…-

- ¿qué quieres?-

- a ti claro está, regresa a Biovolt y dejaré en paz al joven ladrón y a tu querido guardaespaldas,¿es un trato?-

- ¿es un trato?- preguntó nuevamente cuando no escuchó respuesta del otro.

- sí-

- regresa a la casa del ladrón- dijo y colgó.

- no podemos…- dijo adivinando lo que Boris le había dicho a Yuriy.

- iré vayas conmigo o no-

- ¿ya te viste?¡¡casi no brillas!! Y por si no o habías notado ¡es de noche!-

- ¡no me importa!- se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la primera casa de buena pinta que divisó y después de abrazar fuertemente a Luz y besar su peluda cabeza lo dejó ahí.

- regresaré por ti- lo miró unos segundos más.

- ¿esa es tu decisión? Lo eliges a él- regresó.

- gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi, gracia a ti pude saber lo que era la verdadera vida y en verdad no se como agradecértelo pero en serio necesito ir- entrecerró los ojos y después sonrió levemente- tus ojos son del color del rubí- y sin voltear a ver a Kai se fue.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Suspiró hondamente cuando la casa de Bryan estaba a algunos pasos, asomó el rostro y al ver las luces encendidas y una camioneta estacionada frente a la casa pero ninguna persona se acercó. Abrió la cochera de Bryan recordando que había una motocicleta ahí y corriendo entró y la tomó del manubrio con fuerza.

-¡¡BORIS!!- el hombre salió de la casa sonriendo con satisfacción.

- llegaste mi querido 12-

- ¿dónde está Bryan?-

-dentro de la casa, los mejores doctores lo están atendiendo, ¿vienes?-

- ¿Cómo se que está bien?-

- si vienes lo podrás comprobar…-

- ¡no te acerques o hago que todo esto explote!- amenazó cuando el hombre se acercó unos pasos.

- de acuerdo, cálmate…-

- ¡Jorge! – gritó y un joven de piel morena se acercó con un teléfono.

-aquí está…-oprimió un botón y extendió el aparato.

- ¡¡IMBÉCILES!! ¡¡ESPEREN A QUE ME SUELTE Y SENTIRÁN LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO DOLOR!!- Yuriy sonrió.

- ves, está a salvo, ahora…-extendió el brazo para dejar que pase.

- lo dejarás libre-

- lo prometo, si cooperas- asintió y soltando lentamente la moto se acercó.

- eso es…los dejaré a solas unos momentos antes de que nos vayamos-movió la mano y las luces se apagaron. Recorrió escoltado el interior de la casa hasta detenerse en una de las tantas habitaciones.

- no aguantarás mucho sin la luz así que te recomiendo apresurarte- entró y el joven moreno que acompañaba a Boris cerró la puerta.

Se detuvo frente a la cama y cuando Bryan se dio cuenta de que había alguien con el se revolvió tratando de liberar sus muñecas y tobillos sujetados a la cama, estaba conectado a un respirador y tenía un suero inyectado en su brazo.

- si te mueves tanto tus heridas no podrán sanar-miró al chico.

- eres muchísimo mejor que la alucinación pasada-

- la linterna se rompió de nuevo…- Bryan se rió.

- no importa, te compraré otra cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿el pajarraco está cerca?- tiró con su brazo con más fuerza tratando nuevamente de liberarse.

- lo siento, no te di gracias por Luz-

- eh…no hay de qué pero ahora- notó el casi imperceptible brillo que despedía el chico- ¿Por qué no haz absorbido la luz de aquí?-

- prometió liberarte pero se que no lo hará-

- eso quiere decir que… ¡maldita sea Yuriy!, ¿no podías haberte quedado con Kai?-

- de cualquier modo voy a morir…-

-¡NO!¡yo quiero que vivas,¡ yo soy solo un ladrón, nunca he hecho nada bueno con mi vida pero tu eres joven y tienes mucho que ver y vivir-

- gracias por hacerme feliz…-sonrió agotado y le colocó el seguro a la puerta.

- ¿qué vas a hacer?, suéltame, ¡YURIY SUELTAME!- los guardias tocaron al escuchar los gritos y al no poder abrir la puerta llamaron a Boris.

- ¡¡Yuriy!!- Bryan cerró los ojos ya que una poderosa luz momentánea en la habitación, algunos gritos se escucharon afuera, y diversas explosiones sonaron por la casa.

- Yuriy…-estiró el rostro buscando con la mirada al pelirrojo pero no lo encontró.

- maldición…-trató de liberarse de nuevo pero no lo consiguió.

- Yuriy,¡¡YURIY!!- la puerta se abrió y Boris entró con la furia reflejada en su rostro y tosiendo furiosamente.

- ¡¡años de trabajo arruinados!!- cargó su arma pero antes de que pudiera dispararle a Bryan cayó de rodillas y cayó al suelo.

Bryan miró sorprendido a Kai y después de desviar la mirada lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin que el pudiera evitarlo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- estás seguro de que te retirarás?-

- sí, además… ¡tengo dinero suficiente como para no tener que trabajar!-

- Bryan, ¿estás bien?-

- tranquilo Spenc, solo necesito vacaciones…¿verdad bola de grasa?- rascó la cabeza de Luz y el cachorro bostezó.

- de acuerdo…-dijo el alto y fornido rubio mirando extrañado como la atención de Bryan estaba centrada en la lámpara que adornaba una de las mesas de la habitación.

- pequeño…-susurró en un suspiro.

FIN

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jojojojo fin, fin!! ^^ lo disfrutaron tanto como yo al escribirlo?? Entonces déjenme mi alimento de reviews!jejeje

**Jullieto: **amiga! Y a mi me hace muy feliz el leerte de nuevo! ^^ y como prometí subí el capitulo en viernes!! Jojojo, y si, sigo muy bien y ya no me están dejando tareas porque el lunes comienzan mis exámenes XD bienvenida la presión!! –o-UU sabes, tengo miles de ideas para fics nuevos, pero ya aprendí así que solo hasta que termine uno por completo lo subiré, dame un mes y habrá mas fics…o.o espero, o por lo menos actualización de cambio de mentes jeje y así te seguirás enviciando con Beyblade!!! Muajajaja, muchos saludos para ti!! Cuídate muchísimo y nos vemos!!!^^

**GabZ**: holas! Y pues nooo, ya viste que al final no se fueron Kai y Yuriy y aunque el reloj no me lo imaginaba como dices sip sería muy bonito si fuera así!, espero que te haya gustado el final! Jojojo –o- la maldad…otro fic terminado!! Tres hurras para mi!! Y me gustaría que en los venideros me dejaras reviews también ^^, te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!

**Rurouni kai****: **wolas!!^^ que lindo ver a alguien nueva por aquí! Muajaja si, Bryan es grrrr… ejem, como decía Bryan es muy lindo n.n y más cuando está con Yuriy jojo, y si metemos a Kai mucho mejor!! Jajaja, ojalá que el capitulo no te haya decepcionado y me deje otro review!! te cuidas y nos vemos!!

**Alexa Hiwatari: **hola Alexa!! Y a mi me gusta que te guste el fic y que me sigas mandando reviews!! XD, gracias por leerme, te sigues cuidando mucho y mas cuando escapes de tu casa!! Jejeje, nos vemos!!!!!!!!^^

**+!3/2 (): **saludos!! Pues muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia y dejarme un review! ^^ ojalá hayas disfrutado del final, te cuidas y nos vemos!!

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!!!!**


End file.
